Dress me in Leather
by sixbynine
Summary: Sasuke loses out on a bet with Naruto and has to pay the forfeit. Naruto gleefully decides some cross undressing is in order.


Another request this time for crimsonsilver

insanely enjoyable to write XD had to stop halfway through to draw a picture of Sasuke XD which will be uploaded onto my dA account (phin-chan[dot]deviantart[dot]com

just as soon as i can locate my scanner in the mess that is my desk ^^

Title: Naruto:  
Rating: 18+  
Pairing: KakashiXSasuke  
Seme: Kakashi  
Summary: sasuke loses a bet to naruto, now he has to dress up like a stripper and give kakashi a strip tease  
Additional info: after confirming that he did it, naruto run off leaving sasuke to an amused and horny kakashi  
Extras: Shota, cross dressing

* * *

Sasuke sighed and glared at the reflection, he couldn't believe he was actually going through with this. More to the point he couldn't believe he had managed to lose a bet to the stupid blonde who was giggling behind him. But then, he supposed, with hindsight you should never make a bet with Naruto about Ramen. He raised an eyebrow suppressing another sigh, the blonde idiot had him wearing a tight faux leather corset and the tiniest pair of leather shorts Sasuke had ever seen, both were lace up and had been a total bitch to get into. He had tried to draw the line there, but ten minutes of arguing had resulted in him donning the thigh high faux leather _high heel_ boots, that he was still trying to work out how to stand up in, and a further ten minutes of whining and complaining had resulted in a leather collar being fixed around his neck complete with it's own short chain. Sasuke stretched, the corset riding up even further and exposing the pale taut skin below and he groaned,

"I don't know where Jiraya's been taking you, but I don't know any strippers that dress like this"

In the mirror he saw Naruto shrug "I flicked through one of his books went with the first image that caught my attention"

"I look like a whore"

Naruto snorted "I don't know where you've been taken but I don't know any whores that dress like that"

Sakura who had agreed to help them on the condition she got one photo of Sasuke dressed up (never to be reproduced under pain of death) stood up and patted Sasuke on the shoulder "you my dear look like a first class bondage bitch" she smirked as horror ghosted across Sasuke's face. The ridiculous cloth's he could bear, the uncomfortable chafing and the inevitable embarassment he would face once this was over. But the suggestion he was anyones submissive really riled him up

Naruto stood and yawned "come on guy's Kakashi'll be home soon we need to get over there" he threw a long coat at Sasuke "wear this for the journey, don't want your fan club getting in the way"

Sasuke glowered, knowing full well if the moron could get away with it he would have paraded him round the town for everyone to see, "run me through this retarded idea of yours again" he scowled

"You dress like a stripper and put on a show for Kakashi, Sakura and I will watch from somewhere concealed to make sure you do it then leave. The final part of the forfeit is trying to get out of Kakashi's place alive" Naruto grinned, obviously proud of his plan

Sasuke shook his head "remind me to seriously maim you tomorrow"

"If you escape" Naruto grinned

****

Peering intently at the house Naruto motioned to the others to follow him forward,

"Looks good to me, no lights are on and I can't see his car"

"It's Thursday idiot, he'll be at Jiraya's until 11 waiting for the new chapter of Icha Icha. Same thing every week, that's why you chose tonight"

"I know, I know, doesn't hurt to be careful though"

Naruto lifted up a loose paving stone in the corner of the porch, fishing out the spare key Kakashi had told them about in case they ever needed it. He unlocked the door and slid the key back into the hole, replacing the stone.

Peering into the house Naruto quickly checked no one was home before strolling into the living room and rifling through the CD collection there,

"Did we really have to sneak in?" Sasuke asked wrinkling his nose "I mean just finding him and doing this ridiculous thing would have worked"

"It was this, or a public lap dance" Naruto knew without looking the horrified look passing over the Uchiha's face and smirked "still time to go for the public lap dance"

"Here is fine" Sasuke muttered and glanced out the window "His car is pulling into the road, you should hide"

Naruto nodded and dragged Sakura inside a closet just outside the main living area, it gave a great view of the living room from between the slats and allowed for a quick quiet escape. Sasuke sighed and sat down on the settee, the shorts riding up between his legs uncomfortably his heart hammered in his chest more and more as he heard the key turn in the lock and the front door open. It was all well and good talking about doing this and acting cool to save face in front of Naruto. But he was sitting in his lecturer's living room, wearing next to nothing about to striptease for him. Sasuke cursed his stubborn pride for not allowing him to back out of this. He stood up as Kakashi rounded the corner and looked at the sight in front of him, one eyebrow quirked, the mask making his face unreadable,

"Sit down, shut up" Sasuke pointed at the couch, Naruto never said he needed to be polite or enjoyable, merely that he had to perform

Kakashi obeyed his eyebrow quietly betraying his amusement to anyone paying attention, which Sasuke was not.

His dark head was currently bent over the CD player twiddling the knobs to get it to play, satisfied with the level of music he began to sway gently as Sakura had shown him. He had to admit the blonde moron had a good taste in music, not to fast, not to slow. No stupid lyrics and a steady tempo, shaking fingers skirted up his sides and played with the hem of the corset, pushing it up and exposing more pale flesh. Sasuke kept his eye's deliberately focussed away from Kakashi, missing the increase in breathing and the light sheen that had formed on the small amounts of skin visible. Sasuke twirled round fingers slowly undoing the knot's of the corset and loosening the ties. Pulling the cord out completely the rest of the material fell softly to the floor, leaving the Uchiha standing there in the heels and the tiny shorts, blunt fingers scraped at the sensitive skin near the waistband of the shorts and a tiny part of his brain registered the sound of the front door closing; Naruto and Sakura had left. Sasuke paused wondering what to do, he could easily stop now, explain to Kakashi and leave. Before he could even think about how to escape a hand grabbed his wrist while another one wrapped around his waist, Kakashi had heard them leave to,

"Don't even think of trying to escape, you can't waltz into my house, do something like this and then expect to walk away"

Sasuke swallowed, "It wasn't me, Naruto made me"

Kakashi laughed, the thick sound grumbling through the man, sending shivers and alarming shoots of arousal though the younger boy

"I know, but that doesn't really matter to me. What's important is the fact I have a half naked Sasuke in my living and a strip tease that needs to be finished"

"Y-You want me to get naked?" Sasuke cursed the stutter

"Well, since you started so well, it seems only fair you finish. Of course…" Kakashi ran and hand down Sasuke's side and lightly across the front of the shorts "I could always undress you myself"

Sasuke groaned, unable to help himself any longer, when he'd first started this uni he'd instantly loved this guy. His lectures were helpful and informative without being boring and stuffy, he read the same authors as Sasuke did, understood the importance of silence and despite knowing the Uchiha's shady past never treated him any differently. For a while Sasuke thought he was in love, a few weeks of wondering how to approach the man had enlightened Sasuke as to how much of a futile effort it would be. So he had given up and now ignored the warm feeling he gets every time the man entered a room, however even Sasuke was having trouble ignoring the strong almost overpowering desire the turn around and kiss the guy. He resisted, at the very least he wouldn't give Kakashi the satisfaction of giving in so easily,

"I can't finish if you standing up" he smirked as he felt Kakashi's shoulder slump slightly, clearly he had been hoping to skip the teasing and move straight to taking the leather of Sasuke. Not that Sasuke would have minded, these short's clearly weren't meant to worn when one was painfully aroused.

Kakashi walked slowly back to the chair and settled down slowly as Sasuke turned breathing heavily and continued slowly, finding the beat again, he glanced up at the older man and was pleased to see the usually stoic and unreadable face was flushed and as his eyes roamed over the body he noticed with distinct pleasure Kakashi was as aroused as he was. Smirking and with new found confidence he strode towards him, moving in time with the music, before settling himself in Kakashi's lap leg either side of him, pinning him to the chair,

"A lap-dance? You're to kind" Kakashi it seemed could still be as sarcastic as ever, even when flustered

Sasuke merely smirked and slowly moved his hips round, his arms twisted round Kakashi's neck as he sunk further into the chair. Kakashi's arms moved the wrap around his waist and he brought his face level with Sasuke's, his single steel grey eye looking into Sasuke's,

"I'm tired of your dancing" he said and shifted his knees sending Sasuke falling forwards, their lips met clashing together almost painfully as Sasuke tried to recover from the unexpected slip and Kakashi tried to keep him pinned down. Sasuke moaned as teeth nipped his lower lip, demanding, he opened his lips shivers shooting down his spine as Kakashi's tongue explored his mouth, teeth biting down ever so slightly,

"If all you wanted to do was make out, all you had to do was say" Sasuke said breathlessly, breaking away

"And miss out on you in a leather corset?" Kakashi grinned widely and Sasuke glared at him "of course now I have the pleasure of removing the corset" and without any warning he tugged on the ties holding it together and quickly de-threaded it, allowing the material to fall to the floor "As delicious as you may look in a leather corset, this view is far better" Kakashi leant forward to place small gentle kisses on the now exposed chest in front of him. Sasuke leant backwards, his head falling as he enjoyed the sensation,

"Hardly seems fair all those clothes you have on...Sensei" he added smirking as he felt Kakashi's response through the thin fabric of their trousers, apparently Kakashi _really_ liked being called sensei

"Do something about it…Sasuke-kun"

Like Sasuke needed the extra encouragement, within seconds Kakashi's shirt and jumper were heaped across the room and his belt was tossed over the back of the chair as Sasuke struggled with the buttons on Kakashi's trousers,

"Impatient" Kakashi was laughing softly against his neck, the sound rumbling down his skin

"I've been waiting a while" Sasuke said pushing Kakashi's trousers as far as they would go, amused to see that despite having come straight from work, he was still wearing no underwear

Kakashi laughed quietly again, kissing gently along his jaw line, "I knew you were to busy staring at me to pay attention in lectures"

"I paid plenty of attention to your lectures, I can multitask you know" Sasuke sounded defensive

Kakashi gasped, pressing upward and burying his face further in the Uchiha's pale skin as Sasuke slid a hand around him squeezing gently as he felt trembling fingers undo the ties holding his shorts on. As the cord came away the fabric was pulled out and tossed across the room as Kakashi sat back to fully appreciate the view,

"You are far to attractive for your own good" he stated running his hand along the pale expanses of flesh, short nails scratching lightly before coming to rest on the tops of his thighs

Sasuke smirked at him and grabbed on of his hands bringing it up to his mouth and slowly taking two of the fingers in, his tongue swirling around made his intentions utterly clear to Kakashi, who's eye had widened, he let out a groan, hips jerking upwards seeking the heat they knew was coming. Sasuke released his fingers and let his head fall back as Kakashi took the hint and moved his hand behind Sasuke, stretching him and enjoying the flits of emotion passing over the pale face,

"Enough" Sasuke's voice was rough, he raised himself up and leant in towards Kakashi pressing his lips urgently against the elder as his pushed down slowly gasping at the sensation, Kakashi's eye slid shut and he moaned into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke stilled breathing heavily against Kakashi's neck,

"Sasuke…"

"Sensei…" Sasuke smirked as he felt the mans reaction to the title inside him "Sensei" he breathed again and leant back moving his hips slowly. Kakashi groaned his eye sliding shut as he jerked his hips, meeting Sasuke halfway and setting a faster pace, his hand moved between them grasping Sasuke and moving swiftly. Sasuke's head fell back, his hair stuck to the sides of his face as he sped up, crying Kakashi's name as he came messily into the older man's hand,

"Kakashi-sensei!" he collapsed forward as he felt Kakashi jerk and release into him

"Sasuke" Kakashi's arms came up around him to press him closer into his chest Sasuke sat there for a while, catching his breath.

"I knew you wanted me the moment you walked in" Kakashi said softly smirking into Sasuke's sweaty hair

Sasuke laughed quietly and sat up looking to man in the eyes "and you did nothing about it?"

Kakashi shrugged "it's not my place to corrupt my students and lead them into bed"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked downwards pointedly

"Hey, if they turn up in my living room, dressed in a leather corset and proceed to give me a lap dance they are fair game"

Sasuke laughed again "So now I've become fair game…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "you'll have to move out of my class if this continues, and don't think for one second people will approve"

"Since when have I ever cared about other people?"

"And my class?"

Sasuke pouted "I've got one term left then I'm transferring anyway, can't we keep quiet till then? You really are the best teacher I've had"

"You're not just saying that cause I've got my dick in you?"

Sasuke slapped him lightly and stood up "I want a shower" he said and walked towards the door bending over to unzip and take off the leather boots he was still wearing, he heard the intake of breath and smirked, far to easy, he thought as he slowly slipped off the other boot and continued upstairs, smiling at the frantic sounds of Kakashi trying to sort his trousers out enough to follow him.


End file.
